


Dumplings

by Polomonkey



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Revenge, Sexual Content, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 00:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11863044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polomonkey/pseuds/Polomonkey
Summary: Arthur plays a trick on Merlin to get him into trouble with the Cook, and the punishment is harsher than he expected. But surely Merlin won't hold a grudge...





	Dumplings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whimsycatcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsycatcher/gifts).



> Whimsy drew an amazing picture for the Pornalot bonus challenge this week and was kind enough to grant me permission to write fic for it! Idea and plot inspired entirely by her [wonderful art](http://whimsycatcher.tumblr.com/post/164431116908), please go reblog! 
> 
> Warning for non-consensual spanking

Arthur hadn’t meant it to go this far. But in his defence, he had been pushed to the edge! His new manservant (what kind of a stupid name was _Merlin_ anyway?) had been driving him mad all day. He’d spilled breakfast, nearly choked the room with smoke when he tried to bank the fire, and ripped Arthur’s favourite tunic right in two.

The incompetence would be bad enough alone, but Merlin was unbelievably insolent along with it. He’d snickered about the smoke, shrugged over the tunic, and openly laughed when Leon felled Arthur with a lucky blow in training, even though he was supposed to be polishing swords instead of standing there gawping.

By the time supper rolled around, Arthur was fully irate and ready to exact a little revenge. And what better way than to set the wrath of the scariest member of staff on his ill-behaved manservant?

Arthur could count on three fingers the number of people in Camelot capable of frightening him. His father in a rage, Morgana when she was scheming, and Brenda, the red faced, beady eyed castle Cook. Despite most the household staff rightly giving their prince the respect he was due, Brenda had never seemed swayed by Arthur’s station. He’d been on the receiving end of one of her tongue lashings numerous times as a child before he’d learned to request food through the servants and avoid ever having to enter her kitchen lair. He suspected even his father took steps to bypass the area that Brenda ruled with an iron fist. Everyone in Camelot knew it was the sensible thing to do.

Everyone except Merlin.

And a tongue lashing to end all tongue lashings is what he’d be getting, if Arthur’s plan came off. He could barely hold back the giggles as he instructed Merlin to fetch him a second helping of dinner that night.

“Oh and Merlin,” he added casually. “Feel free to take a dumpling or two for yourself while you’re down there. Cook’s always happy to turn a blind eye to things like that.”

Merlin’s eyes lit up, the greedy little thing.

“Thanks Arthur!” he said and Arthur didn’t even bother to correct his familiarity. Merlin would learn a lesson about propriety soon enough.

Once Merlin had slipped out the door, Arthur gave into the laugh he’d been repressing. He knew Cook was stressed about the upcoming tourney feast; she’d hopefully be at her shoutiest and spittle flying-est. He waited a good two minutes and then set off after Merlin with a roll in hand, keen not to miss the show.

 

He was gratified to hear the sound of Cook shrieking as he drew near the kitchen; he could just about make out the words ‘thieving toe-rag’ and ‘presumptuous peasant’. It sounded like Brenda had built up quite a head of steam!

But then he heard another, slightly more alarming sound – that of Merlin crying out in pain.

Gods, surely Cook wouldn’t actually beat the boy? He’d known her to be harsh but… Arthur quickened his pace, ready to peer round the corner. He wouldn’t allow the daft lad to be seriously hurt.

But the sight that greeted him was not Cook using her considerable heft to subdue Merlin with fist or boot. Arthur gaped for a moment, unable to fully take it in. Cook was sat on her stool and Merlin was sprawled across her lap, face down. One hand was gripping his ear and the other was holding a large wooden spoon aloft, in the act of bringing it down…

On Merlin’s bare arse.

Arthur had to stuff his roll in his mouth to prevent him crying out. Cook was spanking Merlin! Actually spanking him like a naughty child!

And she’d been going at it for quite some time, judging by how red Merlin’s arse was. Arthur sneaked another look – why it was practically glowing with heat. And so firm and pert and delectable looking as one of those dumplings…

Where had that come from? Arthur shook his head. It wasn’t news to himself that he was attracted to men but he reserved his ardour for those of noble blood and standing (any rumours to the contrary about dalliances with stable boys were grossly exaggerated). Merlin was an unwashed peasant, with terrible manners to boot! And messy hair and scruffy clothes and big blue eyes and cheekbones sharp enough to cut knives and…

No! Arthur refocused. He was here for Merlin’s dressing down, even it had turned out to involve more undressing than he’d expected.

He looked round the wall again. Merlin’s face was flushed, eyes wide as he begged for mercy.

“I didn’t mean to steal!”

“That’s what they all say,” Brenda growled, bringing the spoon down for a particularly hard smack.

“Ow! I really didn’t!”

“Didn’t mean to get caught more like,” she said and delivered three hits in quick succession.

“Oooh!”

Merlin’s surprisingly pert arse aside, this really was too far. It was time Arthur put a stop to it. Squeezing his roll in his hand, Arthur prepared to step forward.

“The Prince said I could!”

“Did he? Well you tell Prince Arthur he’ll get just the same if I see him down here!”

Arthur shot back behind the wall like a frightened rabbit. Not because he was actually worried, of course – there was no way Cook would attempt to spank him.

Would she?

He deliberated long enough to hear another wail from Merlin.

“Oh please stop!"  
  
Arthur wasn't used to feeling the sensation of guilt but he couldn't mistake the pit in his stomach. He really had to save poor Merlin. But how?  
  
Then he noticed a sack of potatoes balanced rather precariously next to the cooking pot. Arthur held up the last of his roll and contemplated. It was a difficult shot but he'd made harder...  
  
"Ow!"  
  
Arthur took aim and hit the sack squarely in the middle. It wobbled, tipped forward and then suddenly potatoes were bouncing out everywhere with satisfying abandon.  
  
"What the-"  
  
Brenda sounded furious and Arthur made sure he was well hidden from her view.  
  
"Get up, boy," she snarled a moment later. "I have to deal with this. Never a moment's peace!"  
  
Arthur breathed a sigh of relief as he heard Merlin getting to his feet. Brenda lumbered into sight, her spoon still held aloft.  
  
"Now you know what dumpling thieves get!" She said menacingly and Arthur gulped, flattening himself against the wall. He was so focused on hiding himself from her that he completely forgot Merlin was headed straight for him.  
  
He dived for the entrance but he wasn't quick enough. He only made it to the corridor when Merlin came out behind him, fingers fumbling with the ties on his breeches and face still bright red.  
  
Arthur tried to school his expression into one of innocence but one look at Merlin told him he'd failed.  
  
"Hope you enjoyed the show, sire," Merlin said bitterly and swept on by.

 

*** 

 

The return to his chambers was highly awkward. Arthur felt like he should break the silence, but with what? He wouldn’t apologise. It wouldn’t be proper. Nor was he willing to admit his little joke might have gotten out of hand. It would be too much like losing face.

In the end he settled for a friendly punch to Merlin’s shoulder as they entered his room.

“So you’ve met Cook now!”

Merlin’s gaze had been fixed on the ground but his head shot up at that, eyes blazing.

“You set me up!”

“Oh, come now,” Arthur said uncomfortably. “It wasn’t that bad.”

“She sp-sp-“

Merlin seemed unable to get the words out, face turning crimson again.

“You knew that would happen!”

“I didn’t!” Arthur said, because at least he could answer that truthfully. “I thought she’d shout at you, certainly, but I never imagined…”

He trailed off and Merlin narrowed his eyes.

“Well, you got what you wanted, _sire._ To see me looking like a total fool.”

“You didn’t look like a fool!” Arthur said, because the hurt in Merlin’s voice was making him feel funny, and not in a good way. “I mean, you did a bit, but you also looked…”

“What, sire?” Merlin snarled.

“Appealing!” Arthur blurted out and then nearly bit his tongue off. Why on earth would he say that?

Merlin’s mouth dropped open and then a strange look passed across his face. He shut his mouth and blinked, looking almost coy.

“Oh. You liked what you saw, did you?”

His tone was practically flirtatious and certainly not an appropriate way for a manservant to talk to a prince. Arthur was about to tell him so but somehow what came out of his mouth was:

“Perhaps.”

Merlin’s lips quirked upwards, and Gods, had they always been that full and pouty?

“Well, sire, I suppose that changes things.”

He’d somehow moved right into Arthur’s space, so close they were almost touching.

“It does?” Arthur squeaked.

“Of course,” Merlin said, eyes widening. “How do you want me?”

Then he gestured towards the bed.

Well. It wasn’t how Arthur predicted this evening might go but he was prepared to make it work. In fact, it seemed almost fitting. Merlin was his servant, therefore he really should serve his prince in this way.

Merlin’s smile was suddenly very wide and Arthur felt magnanimous. It was only natural that he should be excited for the honour of fornicating with royalty.

“You may disrobe me,” he said grandly and Merlin proved to be a lot more efficient at that than he had the night before.

Arthur was about to deign to return the favour when Merlin stepped back, looking anxious.

“It might be difficult, sire, for me to be… taken. As I’m still sore.”

Arthur’s eyebrows nearly shot off his head.

“Merlin, you didn’t think you’d be lying there while I did all the work, did you?” he asked imperiously. “It’s entirely improper for royalty to be on anything other than the receiving end.”

Merlin’s eyes went wide as saucers.

“You mean-”

“Dear me, you country boys have a lot to learn,” Arthur sighed. “Let’s take this to the bed, shall we?”

Merlin followed Arthur over, watching as he arranged himself securely on his back, head propped up on a pillow.

“This is the appropriate position for a member of royalty,” he explained. “Comfortable and ready to be serviced.”

“I’d be delighted, sire,” Merlin murmured.

It turned out peasants weren’t half bad at kissing. Who knew? Merlin had a devilish tongue and an even more devilish hand that was currently trailing down to gently squeeze Arthur’s cock.

Arthur bucked his hips up for more but Merlin drew back.

“Let me tie your hands,” he said huskily.

“Why?”

“A little trick we country boys all know,” Merlin practically purred and Arthur found himself powerless to resist, even when Merlin used the two halves of his ripped tunic to bind him to the bedposts.

Merlin was still fully dressed but Arthur decided not to order him to strip. The lad was possibly still embarrassed about what had happened before. Not that Arthur was regretting it himself much, since it had led to this pleasing turn of events.

Merlin stroked up Arthur’s thighs, before gently parting them and tapping a finger at Arthur’s rim.

“Oil’s in the drawer,” Arthur managed to choke out.

Merlin reached out to retrieve it.

“With your permission, sire,” he said silkily, lifting Arthur’s legs up in the air, exposing his arse to the delicious evening breeze.

“Permission granted,” Arthur said in a lordly fashion, cock already throbbing with anticipation. He hoped Merlin would take his time; being opened up slowly was always such a luxurious treat. Really, he’d have to play tricks on his manservant more often if this was the outcome of-

SMACK!

Arthur jerked upwards, mouth falling open.

“Did you just-”

SMACK!

“Ow!”

 Once could be an accident but twice was no mistake. Merlin was spanking him!

Arthur lifted his head, furious. Merlin was grinning at him in a most wicked fashion, hand raised high.

“How dare you?” Arthur hissed. “Cease and desist this instant or I’ll-”

SMACK!

“Ow!”

“Or you’ll what, sire?” Merlin said pleasantly. “Because you look rather tied up to me.”

“This is assault on the royal person,” Arthur snapped. “I could have you thrown in the dungeons for- OW!”

For such a slight thing, Merlin had a surprisingly powerful hand. Arthur’s arse was already throbbing like he’d been eight hours on horseback.

“I’ll call the guards,” Arthur threatened but Merlin only smirked.

“And have them see you like this?”

Arthur considered the picture he made – stark naked, arse upended, being spanked by a skinny peasant. He’d never live that down.

“I order you to stop!” he tried feebly.

“Oh I’ll stop,” Merlin said, before bringing his hand right down on Arthur’s sit spot, provoking a rather unprincely howl. “Just as soon as you apologise for earlier.”

“Never!” Arthur said fiercely. He wouldn’t be held to ransom by uppity servants, not now, not ever.

“Very well,” Merlin shrugged, and then began spanking in earnest.

Gods, it was painful. Merlin was holding Arthur’s ankles tight in one hand and smacking him with the other, and Arthur could feel just how hot his arse was becoming. He didn’t know if he could handle the humiliation of being manhandled and dominated by Merlin of all people, especially since the man had a close up view of his poor dejected cock…

Except. It wasn’t dejected. In fact, Arthur was mortified to realise it was straining upwards, as though it were enjoying this. Merlin seemed to notice it at the same time as Arthur did.

“Having fun?” he snickered and Arthur blushed.

“I am most certainly am not!”

His cock was doing its level best to disprove that statement, it looked rather like it was having the time of its life. Nevertheless Arthur was about to protest further when he twigged that Merlin had paused the spanking and was giving Arthur on odd look.

“You know if you did apologise… we could always go back to the original plan.”

Arthur’s cock twitched traitorously at that suggestion. And he couldn’t deny that he was still attracted to Merlin, perhaps even more so after seeing this side of him. The urge to punish was strong but the urge to be fucked…

“I’m sorry,” Arthur said quickly, before he could chicken out. “For setting you up. It was wrong and I apologise and _ahhh_!”

Merlin hadn’t even waited for him to finish before slipping an oiled finger inside him. He squirmed pleasurably, adjusting to the intrusion, and then Merlin let his ankles back down to rest on the bed.

“I require a pillow for my hips,” Arthur said with great dignity.

“Of course, sire,” Merlin said, with only a touch of insolence. He had to draw his finger out to get the cushion, but he compensated by thrusting two inside when he returned.

Arthur punctuated his moans with a few complaints, just to let Merlin know he wasn’t totally off the hook.

“You’ll have to go slow, I’m all tender down there now.”

“Sorry, sire,” Merlin said, not sounding sorry at all. “If it’s any consolation, I’m sure I hit less hard than Cook did.”

“Yes, well - _ahhh_ , right there – your arse is lot bonier than mine.”

“Not _appealing_ then?”

Arthur sniffed.

“Somewhat appealing. Oh yes, yessss…”

“You do have a glorious arse, I’ll give you that,” Merlin said, pulling out his fingers with a slick pop.

“You’ll be lotioning it later,” Arthur said. “But for now, you need to – _ohhhh_ -”

Merlin’s cock proved to be just as skilful as his tongue and fingers had been. It certainly took the edge off the ache in Arthur’s buttocks. Merlin fucked into him with country boy enthusiasm, energetic, rough, and surprisingly skilful. When he took Arthur’s cock in hand, it was only a few strokes before Arthur was coming with a shout, leaving Merlin to pound away till his own release.

The kiss Merlin pressed to Arthur’s lips as he pulled out was unexpected, but not entirely unwelcome.

After a few minutes of something that definitely wasn’t snuggling, even if it bore a startling resemblance to it, Merlin reached up to untie Arthur’s hands.

“I suppose you’re going to send me to the dungeons now,” he said regretfully.

Arthur sniffed.

“I have a lot of tasks for you to attend to before the tourney. I’ll send you next week.”

Merlin seemed to realise that next week would never come, because a little smile crossed his face.

“But don’t even think about spanking me again,” Arthur warned.

“Only if you ask me to, sire,” Merlin said cheekily.

Well. That was something to think on for another day. Arthur supposed it hadn’t been the worst experience in the world…

“Blow the candle out,” was his reply. “And since you’ve let the fire go out you’ll have to sleep with me tonight, to keep me warm.”

For once, there were no objections.

Arthur did demand that Merlin rubbed lotion into his sore arse later. But then he did the same for Merlin because he conceded, all things considered, Merlin wasn’t the worst manservant he could have been stuck with.

He still planned on steering clear of the kitchen for a good while though.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
